


Name that designer

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mirandy, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Miranda had a quiet afternoon reading her book when she was interrupted....





	Name that designer

It was Saturday afternoon and Miranda had decided to spend the day at home reading, surrounded by peace and quiet for once. The twins were at their father's and since she was only recently divorced, didn't have to put up with a man hanging around.

She thoroughly enjoyed the silence of her home. Her phone had been placed on silent, so no calls were coming through, there was no music blaring, or stomping of little feet and shouting. There wasn't anything, just Miranda and her latest novel.

Sipping her coffee, she relaxed into the cushions of her large comfortable couch. She had dressed that day for comfort, having chosen to wear yoga pants and an oversized sweater, all designer branded of course, and her feet were bare.

She stretched leisurely and kept reading. Having immersed herself in her book, she was startled when she thought she heard something. It sounded like a snick from a closing door. But she wasn't sure.

She glanced up and searched the room, but once again everything was quiet which meant that nobody was there except her. She shook her head, believing it was a product of her over-active imagination and smiled as she settled back into her book.

No one would ever believe she was reading a lesbian novel, nor did she want anyone to know her secret desire. She was currently immersed in Anna Stone's 'Behind Closed Doors' and as she concentrated upon the imagery of the words, forgot everything around her.

The book was about a ruthless boss named Lillian and her assistant Emma. The two women desired each other and things quickly developed into them having an affair. The storyline was hot, and as she read, she imagined herself and Andrea as the main characters.  
She found the young woman in the story intriguing and very sensual, much like she did her own Andrea. As her eyes skimmed the words bringing a sex scene to life, Miranda's desire rose. 

As she was alone, she decided to push her hand inside her pants to play in the wetness that had seeped from her. She closed her eyes and hummed as she teased her clit.

Suddenly, she felt someone covering her eyes with something silky.

"Shh." The person whispered as they tied the blindfold.

Miranda was horrified. "Who is this? Is this some kind of sick joke? Who is it?" She demanded, panic colouring her query.

"Emma." The name was whispered into Miranda's ear with a sexy little chuckle, the warm breath tickling her senses.

The editor knew should have noticed the familiar scent right away, but now at least she knew she wasn't in any danger when she recognized Andréa's voice. "Andrea, what in the world…" She was silenced by a finger on her lips as the book was taken from her hands.

Andy rounded the couch to straddle Mirandas slender figure. "If you don't want this, just tell me to stop." She whispered as she nuzzled her ear. Her hands started to caress.

"This is not a good idea, Andrea. I'm your boss." Miranda stated, not quite believing this was actually happening. She wondered if she was dreaming.

"Isn't that the exciting part, Miranda? " Andy husked, finally feeling Miranda giving in as she placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Now, let's play a game." She teased. "You touch me and we'll see if you can recognise what I'm wearing." She nibbled Miranda's neck lightly before kissing it.

Miranda cleared her throat. "This is absolutely ridiculous, we really shouldn't...uh..." She breathed. "….Mm..." She was silenced by a hand on her breast and gentle kiss on her lips.

"Let's play, Miranda." Andy took her hands and put them on her breasts.

Miranda stilled for a second and stiffened. Unable to see anything, she had to rely on her other senses. Her fingers relaxed after a moment and she trailed them over her breasts and up. She wanted to see if whatever the younger woman was wearing had a collar.

The fabric felt like 100 per cent cotton. Her hands slipped carefully towards the middle of her neck and she felt it had a zipper. Miranda smirked, already knowing what it could be. She let her hands slide down her sides and felt it went right below her hips and confirmed her suspicions.

"You're wearing a trench coat," Miranda said hoarsely.  
"We have a winner. And here is your reward." Andy carefully took one of Miranda's hands and guided it to the zipper.

Miranda movements to open the coat were painfully slow. At last, it opened and parted. She felt the woman above her move against her as she slid the item off.  
"Now for the next part. This time I want you to be more specific." Andy pulled Miranda's hands onto her shoulders.

Miranda had to stifle a moan when she felt Andrea's bare skin for the first time. She realised quickly there were tiny straps in the middle of each shoulder. Miranda swallowed hard as she slid her hands further down.

Andy couldn't believe that she was being allowed to seduce Miranda this way, but she was enjoying it immensely. She finally had to act on her feelings since they practically eye fucked each other every single day at the office. She knew this was inevitable, it was always only a matter of time.

Andy's breathing hitched and became faster when Miranda's hands cupped her breasts.  
Miranda felt lace and it was offered a tight fit to Andrea's breasts. They were pushed close together. Her fingers trailed up Andrea's cleavage gently. She bit her lip and began to enjoy this wonderful torture. 

Sliding her hands over Andrea's sides and across her back, she knew it had to be a push-up bra. Once again, she knew she was right when she slid further down and only felt naked skin.

Her hands trailed lightly over a taut stomach before moving further down and encountering a waistband. Miranda was curious if the brunette was wearing a thong. She was sat on her lap but since she was fully clothed couldn't tell if she was naked or what she was possibly wearing. She could feel the heat radiation from between Andrea's legs.

"You are wearing the La Perla Balconette bra from the Alissa collection..." Miranda asked. She swept her hands over her Andrea's bare ass and she knew she wore the matching thong. She slid her fingers over the silky lace band to the front of the thong, stroking lightly.

Andy couldn't hold back a moan anymore. Closing her eyes, she arched into the teasing touch.

"... and the matching thong." Miranda could barely get the words past her lips. She was so turned on.

"You win. You are clearly the Queen of Fashion." Andy leaned forward and kissed the corner of Miranda's mouth softly. She slid her hands into her silver hair and felt the silky soft texture as she scraped her nails over her skull sensually.

Goosebumps erupted over Miranda's entire body and her hands started to explore Andrea's body. She took the straps from her shoulders and pulled them slowly down, then slipped her hands downwards and pushed the bra off her.

"Mm, Miranda." Andy moaned as she felt fingers playing with her breasts. She couldn't hold on any longer and fiercely kissed the editor.

They both let loose and moaned, finally releasing months’ worth of sexual tension.

Andy took off the blindfold and threw it to the side, still ravishing Miranda's mouth.

Miranda pulled back and opened her eyes, looking at the brunette on top of her. "You are so beautiful, Andrea. Undress me, please. I'm burning up for you, darling."

Andy didn't have to be told twice she got rid of her own bra quickly since it was in the way and was left with her thong and high heels. She pulled on the hem of Miranda's sweater and found her naked underneath.  
"Oh my god, you are sexy as hell." Andy moaned, bending to lavish Miranda's breasts for a moment before continuing to undress her. She slid off her and sat on the floor to pull down Miranda's pants.

Miranda willingly helped by raising her ass as she smirked down at the impatient young woman.  
Andy's eyes almost fell out when she saw Miranda was also wearing a thong. She always hoped she would. Seeing this now made all her fantasies come to life.

Seeing Andy's hungry look, Miranda stopped her as she was about to pull down her thong. "It's yours only if you name the collection of my lingerie." Her smile widened at how she had managed to turn the tables on her assistant.

Andy sat back and put her index finger on her lips. "Miranda, I think you are forgetting I learned from the best." She leaned towards Miranda, hovering over her lips. 

"It's the Embrace collection, from La Perla. It's made out of Midnight blue matt lycra with blue leavers lace." She whispered against Miranda's lips.

"Fuck, that was hot." Miranda was breathless and unable to control herself any longer, almost threw herself against Andy, pushing her back onto the floor. She snared the brunette's lips with her own, kissing the woman fiercely.

They moaned into each other's mouth and there was no stopping.

Andy rolled them over and they made quick work with their panties. She almost tore the lingerie off Miranda in her haste to get her naked.

Miranda didn't care. "Fuck me, please. Enough teasing." She whimpered.

Andy entered her with two fingers quickly, rolling them over so she was on top as she thrust into the woman, she loved and desired beyond anything.

Miranda put her hands above her head and rolled her hips.

The display in front of her almost had Andy almost climaxing on the spot. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Miranda." She straddled the editor's thigh, unable to hold back, pushing herself and Miranda towards their orgasms at the same time.

"Ohhh fuck...Yes, Andrea…Mm...Don't stop...Uugh…" Miranda wailed as she arched her back uncontrollably and came with a loud cry. "Ahn...drey...ah!"

Seeing her boss climaxing like that had Andy unwilling to hold back anymore. After a few sensuous thrusts against Miranda, she came all over her thigh, shuddering through her climax.

"Wow...That was...wow!" Andy breathed. She still had her fingers inside Miranda, who wasn't able to talk yet as she still convulsed around them.

Miranda's hands moved to embrace the younger woman and played with her hair. "It was about time we did that." Miranda finally muttered after catching her breath.

"It was. I was tempted to throw you on your desk at the office, but I thought I'd just seduce you here. I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back anymore." Andy admitted hesitantly. "Also, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Believe me, Andrea, I was so ready to take you in our little kitchen area the other day when we worked late." Miranda decided to speak honestly. "I am glad you came here…and came here..." Miranda chuckled.

"Miranda, I need you to know it can't be a one-time thing. I need more. I want you, all of you., always." Andy told her.

"Good, because I believe I shall need this a lot, God, I didn't know how desperately I needed this….you..." Miranda trailed off. "...I am never usually that sexual, but right now I could have you over and over again. You are fucking delicious, Andrea."

"Keep up the dirty language, woman and you'll get it again." Andy chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Fuck me hard, Andrea," Miranda whispered in her ear.  
Andy didn't need to be told twice. She pulled Miranda on top of her and kissed the woman senseless.

THE END


End file.
